


They Came

by 2babyturtles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children, Cute Kids, Gen, Hogwarts Letters, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2babyturtles/pseuds/2babyturtles
Summary: Waiting for Hogwarts letters is scary for young witches and wizards, but waiting for your young witches and wizards to come home is even scarier. All the Weasleys got their letters, but they didn't all come home.





	They Came

**Author's Note:**

> Currently untouched but I may go back and fix it up later on. Part of my project importing works from Fnet.

_What if it doesn't come?_

Red hair tousled and pajamas dirty, Bill Weasley was sitting on the side of his bed staring out the window when his Hogwarts letter came.

_What if it doesn't come?_

Reading about dragons was strange for a ten year old but Charlie couldn't seem to stop, and his Hogwarts letter went unnoticed until a very impatient owl pecked his hand.

_What if it doesn't come?_

Dressed promptly by 7am and finishing breakfast promptly by 8, Percy Weasley was sitting straight at the dining table at the Burrow when his Hogwarts letter arrived.

_What if it doesn't come?_

Fred and George, or maybe it was George and Fred, were taking turns on the family Cleansweep, using gnomes as quaffles when their letters came, knocking the smirk off a particularly nasty gnome when it hit him squarely in the face.

_What if it doesn't come?_

A face full of freckles was scrunched up with worry and boredom- somehow both resulting in a nasty expression- as Ron Weasley performed his chores and waited anxiously. His Hogwarts letter landed in his mop bucket but he managed to rescue it from the water quickly enough.

_What if it doesn't come?_

The last, the youngest, and the only girl, sat on her bed daydreaming of Harry Potter when her Hogwarts letter landed on her pillow.

_What if they don't come back?_

A man of middling age and weight with a spattering of red hair on his balding head, and his wife, the mother of seven of her own children and every other child she met that needed a mother, stood on platform 9 ¾ and waved goodbye as the last of their children got aboard the  _Hogwarts Express_  and disappeared around the first bend. Arthur and Molly Weasley, a very brave wizard and witch hugged each other close and smiled and watched as the hands on a very odd clock told them that some of their children wouldn't come back.


End file.
